


Chara (Soul Of Determination) {Hiatus}

by Mhtardis21



Series: Souls of the Underground [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Female Chara (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, My interpretation of Charas time witht the Dreemurrs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: I decided to make a series when I first started writing for UnderTale, describing what each soul experienced as It passed through the Underground. This is my interpretation of Charas time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, as of the moment this is on hiatus as I'm working on "into the anti-void". but if you have any suggestions, feel free to send them my way. :)
> 
> Edit: I went on Tumblr a little later, and look what I found! :D  
> http://ao3feed-undertale.tumblr.com/post/167393454734/chara-soul-of-determination-hiatus

Prologue:

 

    I climb the mountain, running as fast as I can. 

    ‘I can't let them get me!’ I think as I stumble. 

    Looking up ahead, I see a cave and sprint towards it. 

    I can hear them behind me and run faster. 

    I bolt into the cave determined to get away. 

    When suddenly, I trip. 

    My heart sinks as I crash to the ground. 

    But, there is no ground. 

    I just keep falling and falling till suddenly, I crash to the ground. 

    My body screams in pain and then I remember no more.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara awakes in the underground

Chapter one:

 

    I wake to a hand touching my shoulder and I moan in pain. 

    _“_ _ Are you ok _ _?”_ I hear a child ask. 

    Slowly, I open my eyes and blink in surprise at what I see. It is a kid, but, not a human kid. ‘This must be one of those monsters that live under MT. Ebott.’ I think. “Who are you?” I whisper.

    _“_ _ Howdy! I'm Asriel! What's your name? Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself? That looks like a large fall! Are you a human? Where did you come from?... ”  _

 

    I hold up my hand to get him to stop. “My name's Chara. Where are we?”

 

    _“_ _ Why, we're in the underground silly. You need help up? ” _

    Asriel holds out his hand, (would you call it a hand?) And I pull myself up. A sharp pain shoots through my ankle and I fall down with a cry.

    _“_ _ What's wrong! Maybe I can help !”  _

    “My ankle! I think it's broken.”

    _“_ _ Oh… uh. Um. HERE! Hold on to my neck! I'll take you to mom. She'll know what to do!” _

    “No!” I try to scoot away but stop from the pain.

    _“_ _ Why not? Don't worry, she's nice! She'll be able to help you .” _

    I think it over. I don't want to, but, with this ankle, I'm a sitting duck for anything that doesn't like humans.

    “'Sigh'. Ok. You promise she'll be ok with this?”

    _“_ _ Of course! Come on! Put your arm around my neck. That's it. Ok. You ready? ” _

    “No. But let's do it anyway.”

    _“_ _ On three. One, two, three !” _

    With a groan Asriel helps me get to my feet. Or rather I should say, foot. 

    _“_ _ You ok ?” _

    “Yeah.”

    _“_ _ Ok. Let's do this nice and slow. Ok ?” _

    “Yeah. It's it far?”

      _“_ _ Um, it's a little ways, but not to far. Let's go !” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to keep the fonts they originally had before the stories were switched over, PLEASE! How do you do it!!!


	3. Puzzlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Toriel, and she has a question for you.

Chapter two

 

    _“MOM! MOM!”_ Asriel calls out, helping me to a chair.

    I am sweating, and groan in pain as I sit down and Asriel props my foot up in another chair.

     _“MOM!”_

     _ **“Yes dear, what is it?”**_

     _“Come here! I need your help!”_

     _ **“What do you need help with? Oh!”**_

    I look up through blurry eyes at a larger version of Asriel, ‘though, in a dress.

     _ **“You poor child!”**_ she starts to come forward, and I flinch.

    She stops.

     _ **“What happened?”**_

     _“She fell from the surface into the flower patch mom. She thinks she broke her ankle.”_

 

    A strange look flits across her face, but it's gone before I can tell what it is. Not that I really care at the moment. The pain in my ankle is pounding through my whole body. My foot shifts and my body tenses in pain. A small whimper escapes before I can stop it.

     _ **“Child,”**_ she says softly. _**“Let me help you. Ok?”**_

    I give a sharp nod, not wanting to move any more than necessary. 

    She walked over to my foot and removed my shoe gently. I hissed in pain as the movement jostled my ankle.

     ** _“Shhhhh. It's ok child. My name's Toriel. What's yours?”_**

    “C-c-chara.” I said through clenched teeth as she touched my leg.

     _ **“Chara. That's a nice name. I believe you were right Chara. I think it is broken. Asriel. Go tell your father that he needs to send for Doctor Gaster.”**_

     _“But, what do I tell him if he asks what for?”_

     _ **“Just tell him I'll talk to him about it later. Ok?”**_

     _“Ok mom.”_

     _ **“Now go. Chara needs you to be as speedy as you can be. Ok? Ready, set, go!”**_

    With that, Asriel raced off with his ears whipping about behind him. I gave a small giggle, but stopped when Toriel turned her attention on me. 

     _ **“What are you really doing here child?”**_


	4. Nowhere to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Toriel.  
> Suddenly, there's a knock.

Chapter three

 

    I look away, not wanting to meet her eyes. 

    “I'm sorry. Asriel said it would be ok to come here. I didn't want to come, but I had nowhere else to go.” I said as I wiped tears from my eyes. 

    Toriels' voice softened as she spoke. _**“Where did you come from little one?”**_

    “The surface. I don't have to go back do I?” I said panicking. “Please tell me I don't have to go back!”

 

    Toriel pulled back, surprised. _ **“Child. Why wouldn't you want to go back? Your family is up there.”**_

    I shake my head slightly, careful not to jostle my leg. “My family is dead to me. I don't want anything to do with them!”

    _ **“But, your family will be worried child.”**_

    “No they won't.” I say with a sigh. “They've never cared about me. All they cared about was their next drink. I have no one.”

    Toriel looked down at me, but I refused to look at her. _**“You can stay with us child. We'll be your family.”**_

    I looked up quickly in surprise, moving my ankle. Gritting my teeth, and squeezing my eyes shut at the pain I ask, “What about your husband? Won't he have a problem with you bringing me to your house? I can't accept that. No. I can't.”

 

     _ **“Do you have anywhere else to go child? You can't take care of yourself with that hurt ankle. And don't worry, I won't take no as an answer from Asgore.”**_

    I feel my face paling, and ask “Asgore? The KING of the Monsters?” 

     ** _“Yes. It's ok child. I'm sure the stories you've heard about have been exaggerated. We aren't as scary as some of the stories we've heard have made us out to be.”_**

    “But, don't monsters hate humans? After all, we, the humans I mean, trapped you all here.”

    Toriel sighed. _**“Yes, it's true that some monsters hate humans. But most of us are happy to live a peaceful existence here.”**_

    Softly, I say, “I'm sorry you're stuck down here.”

    Toriels eyes, which had been sad, grew brighter. _**“It's not your fault child. It was years before you were even born! You look around Asriels age, and he wasn't born until at least 10 years after the barrier was placed.”**_

  
    Stammering, I reply, “I guess not. How old is Asriel? I'm only 14. At least... I Think I am."

    A thought popped into my head then, and my eyes widen. “If King Asgore is Asriels father, that makes him a Prince right? Wow! A Prince rescued me, just like in the stories!” I started laughed.   
  
    Toriel joined in, and soon I was out of breath from laughing so hard. Just then, the door swung open, stifling the laughter in the room.


	5. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has her ankle examined, and we learn some stuff about her.

CHAPTER FOUR:

 

    Standing in the doorway were two men. 

    One was tall, but not as tall as the other man. 

    He was wearing a doctor's coat which immediately clued me in that this must be Doctor Gaster. 

    He looked like a skeleton. 

    Not just skinny like a skeleton, but an actual skeleton. 

    He was made out of bones and nothing else. 

    His face had two cracks on it. 

    One above his right eye and one below his left eye that continued to his mouth. 

    His right eye also appeared damaged as it seemed be stuck in a permanent squint.

 

 

    I turned my attention to the other man. 

    I immediately knew that this was King Asgore. 

    He was tall. 

    I couldn’t quite tell from my position in the chair, but I would have guessed his height to be over 7 feet tall! He had broad shoulders that almost touched the doorway on either side, and were covered in a large purple cape that was held with a linked golden chain. 

    His face was kind but serious, covered in a golden blond beard, with shoulder length hair, and large curved horns supporting his golden crown. 

    I could also see Asriel peeking his head around his fathers’ cloak.

 

 

    Stepping into the room, the king walked up to my chair and looked down at me with a stern expression, causing me to shrink back in fright. 

 

**“What is this Tori?”**

  _ **“A human child. They’ll be staying with us for a while.”**_

**“What!”**

  _**“Don’t what me Asgore! They have nowhere else to go, and even you can’t turn them out in good conscious with their broken ankle. How would they defend themselves? How would they find food and shelter? It’s your duty as king to look out for all the people of the underground.”**_

**“No Tori, It’s my duty to look out for the Monsters of the Underground. I have no duty to the human. Humans are the reason we’re stuck down here, in case you forgot.”**

    _ **“No. I didn’t forget. But this human has done nothing wrong. She is just a child. She wasn’t even born before we went underground.”**_

     **“Tori…”**

**_“Asgore.”_ **

     **“I’ll think about it. Ok? No promises.”**

 

    I nervously shift in the chair, causing my ankle to shift, drawing a hiss of pain. Everyone turned to look at me, and I looked back, wary.

    Asgore gave a small smile. 

  **“It’s ok Child. You won’t be harmed. But I don’t know what to do with you.”**

    _“Dad!”_ Asriel jumped in. _“Can Chara stay with us? Please!”_

    Asgore sighed. **“I’ll talk it over with your mom later. Ok?”**

     _“YAY!”_

 

    Dr. Gaster cleared his throat. A strange language came out of his mouth, but I noticed that he also spoke in Sign Language.

     ~~ _“If everything is cleared up, do you want me to examine the child or not? You know I’m busy your Highness.”_~~

     ** _“Sorry Gaster,”_** Toriel said. **_“Yes, if you could examine their ankle. We think they broke it when they fell from the surface.”_**

     ~~ _“As you wish your Majesty.”_~~ He signed. ~~_“Can you ask the child where they fell down?”_~~

    I broke in, “My Name is Chara. Not child. And I fell down into a flower patch. I don't know where though. Ariel found me.”

 

    Everyone turned to stare at me in surprise.

    “What? One of my friends signed, so I picked it up.” I said with a shrug.

     ~~ _“Ok... Chara.”_~~ Dr. Gaster signed. _ ~~“How’d you hurt your ankle?”~~_

    I looked at him in confusion. “Toriel just said how.”

    Dr. Gaster sighed. ~~“I mean, what were you doing when you hurt your ankle?”~~

    I quietly think for a moment before whispering, “I was running, trying to get away when I ran into a cave in the mountain and tripped on something. But I don’t think I hurt it before I hit the ground. I don’t remember anything after I fell though. I woke up when Asriel found me.”

 

    Everyone was quiet for a minute, while Dr. Gaster examined my ankle.

     _ ~~“It is broken.”~~ _ He signed. Turning to look at me, he paused.

     ~~ _“I can heal it with magic, but it still needs to be kept as still as possible, which involves a cast. Or, I can set it, put in a cast for a few weeks, and let it heal on its own.”_~~

    “How long will it have to be in the cast if you heal it?” I ask.

  ~~_“A week at the most.”_~~

    “Ok. Do that. Heal me.”

 

    Dr Gaster had a look of surprise on his face as he knelt down to hold my ankle. 

    I whimpered as the movement sent shock waves up my leg. Toriel stood behind me, petting my hair.

     _ ~~“I need you to stay as still as possible.”~~ _ Gaster signed. ~~_“Do you understand?”_~~

    I nod my head, and a soft green glow emerges from his palms, surrounding my ankle. I muffle a groan as the bone moves back into place. 

 

    The glow fades and Dr. Gaster stands up. Beads of sweat drip from his forehead.

    Wiping them off, he rummages through his bag that I just noticed that he had. Asriel must have been carrying it for him. When he comes back over, he has a splint. 

    Placing it on my leg, he signs, _~~“Be sure to keep this on at all times. Don’t get it wet. I’ll stop by in a few days to see how it’s healing.”~~_

 

    Straightening up, he bows to the king and queen, but they ignore it, and pull him into a bear hug. 

    I stifle a giggle at the sight of two full grown goat monsters, both of with were taller than 6 feet, while Dr. Gaster was closer to 5 feet, and a kid goat monster, practically smothering poor Dr. Gaster in a hug. 

 

    When they finally released him, Dr. Gaster looks quite flustered, and quickly signs,

  _~~“Good evening, your Majesties.”~~_ before practically running for the door. 

    That sight pushed me over the edge, and I started laughing my head off. Toriel and Asriel joined in with my laughing, and even King Asgore managed a soft chuckle.

 

     **“Tori. Can I talk to you in the other room please?”** Asgore asked.

    ** _“Sure, King FluffyBuns. Come on.”_** Toriel answers.

    Walking out, i can hear the King grumbling about her using that nickname.

 

     _“I hope you can stay with us.”_ Asriel whispered.

    ‘I hope so to.’ I tell myself silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Doctor Gaster. lol. :D  
> (All I can picture is zarla-s handplates Gaster in this situation, and that just makes it even more hilarious. :) )
> 
> "Oh, I have 2 children locked away in my lab... Your majesty Please!"


	6. Asgores' Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore makes his decision.

  Chapter Five

 

_     We listened to them fight for what seemed like hours. I started to worry about what would happen to me. _

_     ‘Was he not going to let me stay? I guess it shouldn’t surprise me.’ _

_     Just as I was starting to get really worried, they came back. Toriel had a huge smile on her face, and Asgore… Asgore had a defeated look on his face. _

_     “ **Asgore has agreed to let you stay with us Chara!”** Toriel said. **“At the very least, until your ankle gets the ok.”** _

_     I looked up at the King and whispered, “Are you sure it’s ok? I don’t want to intrude. Really! I’m fine by myself, as long as i have some supplies, and a place to sleep.” _

_“_ **It’s fine Chara.”** _King Asgore said kindly, if not a bit cooly._ **“You are welcome in our home for as long as your ankle needs to heal. We’ll see what happens after that. Ok?”**

_     I nod my head. I knew what would eventually happen. They would grow resentful of me staying with them, and turn on me. I was used to it. However, I knew I would be able to survive, even in this strange place. Just then, my stomach gave a huge growl. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _

_“_ **Come on.”** _Asgore said, with a small smile._ **“Tori makes the best pie in the underground.”**

_     I look over at Toriel to see her nodding her head in agreement. A secretive smile plays at her lips, and I send her a questioning look. Walking back to the doorway, she grabs something from someone standing right outside the door. Turning around, I see that she has some crutches in her hands.  _

_     My face almost splits with the smile that spreads across it. “Thank you.” I breath. No one has ever done something so kind for me before. My eyes well up with unshed tears. _

_     Toriel comes over and gives me a soft hug. I flinch, but she pretends not to notice. Slowly I relax, and give Toriel a small hug in return. “ **You’re welcome.”** She says, after releasing me from the hug. _

_     “Can we have some pie now?” Asriel asks, while hopping up and down impatiently. I give a small chuckle, and take the crutches from Toriel, while she gives Asriel a small glare in disapproval.  _

_     Standing up, I slowly put a little weight on my previously broken ankle. It throbs a little, but otherwise seems to be holding up just fine. I give a small smile in approval. Looking up, I ask Asriel, “Which way to the pie?” Causing him to make a small excited goat noise before racing off to what I assumed was the kitchen.  _

__ **“ASRIEL!”** _ Asgore’s voice boomed out.  _

_     Asriel skidded to a halt with a confused look on his face. _

_“_ **You can wait, and show our guest the way to the kitchen.”** _Asgore called out,causing a sheepish look to spread over Asriel's face._

_     “Sorry Chara.” Asriel said as he raced back. “Come on!” _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
    I awoke, startled, as a loud noise filled the room. I search the room frantically, trying to find the source of the sound. Still sleepy, but fully alert. 

 

    Another loud noise fills the room, allowing me to find the source of my panic. It's just Asriel.  
  
    'God of Hyperdeath indeed.' I think with a small smile. 'It should be God of Eardrum Death from the way he snores.'  
  
    I toss a pillow at his head, on the bed at the opposite end of the room. He grumbles, but roles over, allowing me to finally drift back into the land of dreams and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written at the moment. I hope you enjoyed what little I have so far. :)


End file.
